Known Locations in the Universe
The Rob Squad universe encompasses a number of galaxies, though the entire universe has not been charted as of yet. Here is a list of all the locations pertinent to the adventures of the Rob Squad. New Cybertron Formerly known as earth. Torn apart by The Great War and currently uninhabitable, New Cybertron was the home of the human race before the The Divine Kingdom of Dank was constructed. It was then left to the robots, cyborgs, and a few humans who lived in peace before the Bad Boys became involved, and tragedy struck. The Divine Kingdom of Dank The great ark that humanity lives on, which is ruled over by the Rob Squad. It floats through space and stops at various planets and solar systems, an ability which proves useful to the Rob Squad as they journey to counter the Bad Boy threat. Deep Space and the 4/20 Acre Wood A legendary place that was created by The Based God to seal away the Bad Man, and has since been corruted by the dark juices. It serves as the Bad Boys home. They live far away from where civilization can find them, worshipping their dark god. It is surrounded by a massive force field which repels most invaders, and appears to have its own ecosystem to support Bad Boy life. It exists within a bubble of force roughly the size of a galaxy, and has a number of massive space stations within, where the Bad Boys reside. In the center of the realm lies a black hole of massive force, which acts as a portal to the home of the Bad Boy leader, Mikael: the 4/20 acre wood. It is a swampy land constantly smelling of weed, with dank memes occasionally coming to the surface, only to disappear back under again. It is a hollow realm of sadness and strife, the perfect location for the most important Bad Boy congregations to occur. A popular spot for yugioh duels amongst the Bad Boys. Assland A bustling galaxy that acts as the center of trade for human civilizations, the Rob Squad stops here for a time to resupply and recuperate before continuing their quest. However, they are not safe even here, and must fend off a number of Bad Boy assaults during their stay. Assland is the epitome of urban society, and constantly bustles with activity. It is said that if it exixts, it can be found somewhere in Assland, whether it be the sprawling marketplaces, the lively stock exchanges, or the seedy black markets. Space Russia Ruled over by the mighty Vladimir Putin, this planet is the coldest and most bear-inhabited place to be discovered, and the Russian people would never be satisfied with less. Though they are on salty terms with the Kingdom, they understand the threat of the Bad Boys, and have teemed up with the Rob Squad in order to put down an assault by a legion of bad kids, with notable Bad Boy leaders at the helm. Memetopia A galactic dumping ground for confiscated memes. The Divine Kingdom of Dank will stop by here every few moons, to dump off any memes they have taken from memester citizens. Memetopia has been used for thousands of years to discard memes, so many of them are quite stale. It also acts as a prison planet for the worst monstars(sic) in the universe, and they are often forced to consume memes to survive:a pile of dead monstars(sic) that were infected by a hyper-condensed fog of stale memes were what gave birth to Gayler, the Rob Squad team pet. The Golden Court A sacred place of b-ball in the center of the sun, home to the Three Sacred Ballers. It is a sanctuary for weary souls who wish to find basketball nirvana, as well as a training ground for those deemed worthy, including Podrick, then known as Patrick. When it is attacked by Bad Boys, Podrick quickly mobilizes the Rob Squad to defend it, as he genuinely cares for his delicious masters. The Microsoft Nebula A seemingly desolate part of space that the Rob Squad travels through, not knowing of the true terrors that lurk within. When the Kingdom enters, it is assaulted by a massive number of cloaked warships that capture all the members of the Rob Squad. Only Lurpa and Podrick are able to free themselves initially, and they do battle against the Bad Boy ruler of the realm: Bill Gates, along with the Kinect, Bills child and most powerful creation. They prevail, and are able to free the rest of the Rob Squad. Japan Once located on New Cybertron, Japan is a mystical land that seems to travel throughout space and time as it pleases. It is the home base of all anime, and it is theorized that it is the main cause of autism throughout the human race. Though it has produced media renowned by all of humanity, it is also officially recognized as the most disgusting and depraved place to exist, even more so than the 4/20 acre wood. Even Bad Boys fear this place, so the Rob Squad take a well-deserved rest here. It is the home, though not the birthplace, of Katana Kid. Fuckville, USA Serves as the "purgatory" of the Rob Squad universe. It does not, in fact, belong in any way, shape, or form to the United States of America. It exists as the boundary between life and death for those who died while not high on weed. If the person has died before accomplishing their dreams, they are given a chance to fight their way back to the world, a rule which the Rob Squad takes advantage of. Coincidentally, they meet Weed Patrol there, and it serves as a battleground for one of their duels. Both parties fight well enough to be absolved, and return to life. Flavortown Guy Fieri's homeworld, the keys to which were safeguarded by him until his death, upon which he gave them to Beedrill, whom he deemed worthy to inherit his kingdom. It is a city which is accessed by inserting the key into a perfect sandwich, which has been assembled from the finest ingredients from across the universe. Beedrill makes this her life work, until one day she accomplishes sandwich nirvana and she, along with the rest of the Rob Squad, enter. They face a number of trials to test their knowledge of the Food Network, and they just barely pass. They finally get to the town proper, and realize its role as a banquet hall for fallen great warriors from throughout history. They yuck it up in there for a while, making fond memories, but must eventually pay a tearful goodbye to get back to their mission. Beedrill is informed by Bobby Flay that it is her destiny to one day return and rule Flavortown, though her asshole friends are not to come with her.